


You're Not Useless

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DX, M/M, Stiles doesn't like himself, originally Tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Derek convincing Stiles that he isn't useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Useless

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr. Decided to put it on here as well, because I'm bored and I can't sleep. :D hope you like!

Sometimes Stiles looks in the mirror after yet another crazy, complicated day of trying to save people from creepy psycho old men with walking lizards and despises what he sees.

Ok...maybe 'sometimes' wasn't the right word. Always was more accurate.

A tiny voice would speak in the back of his mind every time he saw himself. Its words were only getting stronger and louder ever since Scott became a werewolf. *Now* the word sometimes could be brought into play, because sometimes the voice sounded like Scott, sometimes his dad, even Matt.

But most of the time...most of the time it was actually Derek's thundering growl that seethed into his ear, not sounding at all like he had when Stiles was alone in bed with not so safe for work images in his head. The Alpha snarled at the lonely teen, taking him apart piece by piece. Calling him so many things.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Fragile.

Helpless.

Unloved.

Idiotic.

The list goes on and on.

Only one night...one night that voice changed. Not just in words, but other ways too. Like, for example, the fact that it came from outside of Stiles's head.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Stiles jumped, hand over his pounding heart. "Mother hover! Warn me next time you're going to creep in my room while I'm in a freaking towel, yeah?"

Derek had his perpetual scowl on. The same scowl that Stiles was horribly attracted too, even though it looked like it was promising a lot of pain. "Answer the question."

Honestly, Stiles wasn't even aware that he had been talking to himself, so he could truthfully say, "I don't know what you mean."

"You were calling yourself useless," Derek elaborated, scowl lightening up to something that almost looked like...concern. "Why?"

Stiles swallowed. He never could think of what to say under pressure. He'd told Scott as much. So he was silent, just staring at Derek. Who was still there. While he was in a towel and nothing else.

Bad teenage thoughts. Badbadbad.

"You're not, you know."

"What?"

Derek stepped forward, crowding into his personal space. It hadn't been the first time he'd done so, but somehow this particular invasion felt different. Like the Alpha wasn't actually going to rip Stiles's throat out with his teeth.

"You're not useless."

Stiles wished he could believe that, he really did. But he just couldn't, not when one considered his track record in helping out with the whole Gerard situation, and before that with Peter on the loose. It must have shown in his face, because Derek was suddenly shoving him against yet another wall, breath ghosting over his lips and heeeeey hormones, what's up?

"You honestly don't know how important you are, do you?" Derek murmured, eyes zeroing in on him.

Stiles could feel his heart pounding, and knew with a flush of embarrassment that Derek in result could most definitely hear it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

And Derek's kissing him. No, really. Derek freaking Hale is giving him a solid, perfect lip treatment, pushing Stiles so far into Neverland that he almost couldn't react in time. Almost.

"You are what keeps everyone from falling apart," Derek whispered in the centimeters he put between them after breaking the kiss, "You are what we all hold onto. What I...what *I* hold onto. Anger isn't the only thing that keeps me human, Stiles. It isn't." he stared hard into Stiles's eyes. "If I ever hear you say something like that again to yourself, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

And then he's gone, leaving Stiles in a flushing heap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
